What Really Happened
by SullenB116R
Summary: I dont really want to give away the plot, but its about Sorato things that was cut out for the Digimon Series, Rated R for language and some sexual content.


What Really Happened (Miscellaneous scene and secrets of Sorato that got cut out for the aired  
digimon 01&02)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, I just use the characters and manipulate  
  
them. So please do not sue me. This is a straight up Sorato fic so if you feel  
  
the need to hurl (do not) from remotely Taiora stuff don't worry its all going  
  
to crumble and lead to Sorato since this is dedicated to Sora and Yamato  
  
only! W00t, a couple I actually support. I'll stop with the ramblings now,  
  
you can continue to read on ^___^  
  
BTW! Their ages are: Matt: 17 Sora: 17 Tai: 17 Mimi: 15 Kari: 14 Yolie: 14  
  
Chapter 1: The Usual Day in the life  
  
The notorious clique that consisted of Sora, Mimi, Yolie, and Kari, which  
  
presently main purpose in life was driving boys crazy though mostly not knowing it, and  
  
girls crazy by being so adored by everyone was at the top of Mimi's roof on the top floor  
  
of the apartment in Japan with a beautiful view of Japan on a beautiful Sunday afternoon.  
  
They were all currently laying by the pool (which was also on top of the roof) and  
  
soaking up some rays.  
  
Well all of them except Sora, she was getting tired of the same  
  
routine of her boy-crazy friends, and insipid time consuming activities such as shopping  
  
with out a purpose, and going out in public to see which one of the girls would be asked  
  
to go out first by a random boy simply for fun.  
  
Mimi was dressed in a white polka dots and pink (backround) bikini  
  
top and "boy shorts" (though she didn't have the 'shape' to exactly fill up her bra, even  
  
with the padding inside, she was still too stickly and lanky due to her new "diet" wherein  
  
she could eat anything, though she would have to purge it out. Yup, she was a bulimic  
  
head case.) Yolie had long grey shorts on and a dull green shirt. Kari was wearing an  
  
oversided pink shirt with annoyingly bright lime green shorts.  
  
Sora was in the shade under an oversized umbrella reading a book titled "Life is  
  
Great . . . what are you kidding?" She did not wish to be rude to them since they were her  
  
childhood friends, so she just hung around them, because if she did not she would be  
  
remotely guilty. And little this in Sora's perspective add up to become one big that that  
  
ultimately drives her mad, though on the surface seeming calm.  
  
Sora though to herself darn their bad self images.  
  
The clique was discussing the soccer and football captain hottie of the moment  
  
who was none other than Tai. Sora viewed Tai in a more skewed way than the regular  
  
girl would. However, the rest of the clique begged to differ.  
  
"Oh My Gosh! Have you guys seen how hot Tai got over the summer? It's like one day he  
  
got back from soccer camp and was suddenly back a man! Or at least his body is like a  
  
man's. . . " Mimi enunciated on man as if Tai was an underwear model or someone almost  
  
important.  
  
Kari retorted immediately a flat "no comment." She already heard too much praise from  
  
all the girls at the high school about Tai being so 'cool' from most of the girls.  
  
Yolie who would normally be quiet about those kind of topics like beauty and  
  
boys but for one she actually got excited over hearing Tai's name, and commented,"Yeah  
  
. . . he is hotttt, hee hee. "  
  
The pathetic poser of coolness was emphasizing on hot, which sounded like haw-h-ta.  
  
thought Sora to herself.  
  
Sora said softly while glaring at all of them, "You people have no idea what  
  
you're talking about." Though there would be no consequence to her bitching at Mimi  
  
since Sora was second in commander of the group, however she did not have the energy  
  
to say something anything against Tai at the moment.  
  
Maybe later.  
  
Sora felt like being away . . . Hell anywhere but around these airheads. What do  
  
they really know about life anyway, dumb freshmen (Kari & Yolie) and randomly placed  
  
sophomore(Mimi) , I need to be with people who actually understand me, like some  
  
juniors and seniors or more matured people in general, Sora thought to herself, though  
  
not in an arrogant way, leaft her shade going out into the sun approaching the glass  
  
doors to change her clothes to go out. Since she was only wearing the regular (of what  
  
she would normally wear at Mimi's place) a bikini top and skirt.  
  
The remaining girls just scoffed, and talked about more 'hot' guys, and how they  
  
should come to school tomorrow color coordinated. Sora sighed at the thought of being  
  
slightly similar to them to be a compared. The reaming group just 'chilled' on the roof  
  
sipping on their lemonade, and then wondered if there was anything better to do but talk.  
  
Dumbasses.  
  
Sora walked inside Mimi's room found her pile of clothes, and walked to the  
  
bathroom and changed into her normal dark jeans and green jersey over her bikini top.  
  
Sora returned to the girls, and said waving her book to get their attention that she  
  
was leaving but did not really say a word, and her last words to them were "I'm going  
  
now." And then muttered, "Have fun or whatever you think this is." The group waved all  
  
in unison somewhat like choreography, almost like a impulse. Sora knew this was not the  
  
life for her, even though there were social advantaged with the group giving her higher  
  
social stature. Oh well, it is not as if I have something better to do. Sora thought to  
  
herself.  
  
Sora closed the door, walked out to the hall, and waited for the elevator to come  
  
to the floor she was on. She impatiently tapped her foot, put her headphones on to listen  
  
to a mix to block out her absolute boredom, and when the ding of the elevator opening.  
  
Sora thought to herself  
  
Oh Dear God, please tell me there is more in store to fill this empty void.  
  
Then she frowned. It was Tai.  
  
There was an uncomfortable silence when his eyes laid on her.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
At the School's student parking lot.  
  
Sora and Matt where walking close to each other, towards Matt's car as Matt  
  
carried her books (due to the fact that Sora had too many books to fit in her backpack,  
  
and was already currently carrying around her sports bad and tennis racket for tennis  
  
practice later on.)  
  
"So. . . .Matt, I guess I'll see you around seven thirty. *Pause* . . .in the P.M" Sora said  
  
slowly as Matt leaned in towards her face to gently, kiss her like so many times before.  
  
"Damn straight." Matt said jokingly making fun of Tai's lingo.  
  
This caused Sora to let out a barely audible giggle. She did not really mean to mock Tai.  
  
Matt got out his car keys that were dangling from the chain that hung on his black  
  
pants, and opened the front seat for Sora, and closed the door after she got in. Matt  
  
walked around the car, got in the driver's seat, then started the engine. Sora turned on the  
  
radio to let the led out.  
  
Matt dropped Sora off to the other end of the parking lot where it was closer to  
  
the tennis court, practice was about to begin in a few minutes. Sora hugged Matt briefly  
  
and told him as she walked out of the car and closed the door  
  
"Bye bye, I love you, don't hurt anyone."  
  
"Don't worry, I'll be good. At least I will try. Bye."  
  
"All right." she said waving as he drove away.  
  
Sora thought of the time Matt sent that one punk freshmen straight to the  
  
school nurse and later to the hospital because he thought he could handle a fight with  
  
Matt.  
  
Tai came walking towards her, while she walked closer to the tennis court.  
  
"Aww, that's sweet. Have you two made love yet?" Tai mocking the couple, only after  
  
Matt drove away.  
  
Freakish coward.  
  
"Tai, go away." Sora said trying to ignore him.  
  
"You know you would rather be with me. You probably think about me when you are  
  
with him. Don't you?"  
  
"No, I don't, and I never plan to." Sora retorted in disbursement  
  
Sora took sip of her water before turning back to the tennis court.  
  
"My guess is no but I bet he has forced you into sucking that tiny dick of his."  
  
"Tai! Would you please stop! What do you want from me!?"  
  
"Oh you know what I want." He said uncomfortably close to her, caressing her hair.  
  
"Well I'm not easy like that so would you please find some skank cheerleader to-" as she  
  
removed his hand from her hair.  
  
"I don't want just anyone, I want you. I heard so much about your talents." Tai was  
  
referring to the time at Mimi's welcome back party which consisted mainly of drunk  
  
teens, getting more and more wasted. Where she was drunk, and caught Sora sucking off  
  
Matt in the bathroom tub.  
  
"That's in the past, put it behind you, and live in the moment, with someone other than  
  
me. I know I have. Besides, I know about you fingering that desperate freshman during  
  
lunch in the janitor's closet."  
  
"Well, that just makes me a more of a pimp. You on the other hand, unfortunately are a  
  
girl, you know the lower sex, and so you're considered a whore around here."  
  
This of course was not true; she was seen are the goody-goody virgin princess at school, with the badass rebel boyfriend.  
  
"Would you just fuck off!? Oh, get over it! I am with him now. I cannot be with you  
  
again. What we had is so past tense." As she walked away, he quickly grabbed her arm,  
  
and jerked his hands on her arms, and constricted her into a quick rough kiss.  
  
"We were never over." Tai said, threatening her with a tone cold as ice as he let her go and walked away when he saw the tennis coach approaching.  
  
Author Notes: Okay, I just wanted to say that I did not feature Matt as much in this  
  
Chapter because if I did it would clash with the information I was planning to put in the  
  
next Chapter. 


End file.
